


Keep Him Wanting

by endlesstalesofwonder



Series: Malec Week 2018 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Lifeguards, M/M, Malec, Malec Flirting, Malec Week, Malec Week 2018, No beta reader, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation!au, alec the swimmer, magnus the lifeguard, malecweek2018, mentioned Raphael Santiago - Freeform, the pale lifeguard, water parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesstalesofwonder/pseuds/endlesstalesofwonder
Summary: Alec visits the water park, begurdgingly, thanks to Isabelle and finds that not everything - or everyone - is so bad.





	Keep Him Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Hurray! The end of Malec Week 2018! I hope everyone has been enjoying these fics (and everyone else's) as we wrap up on the final prompt of this week.
> 
> Malec Week prompt: Summer Vacation

Alec never saw the appeal of going to swim parks or any other water entertainment events. There was so much exposed skin - and sweat. There was enough sweat for a lifetime, let alone a day of “summer fun.” 

Isabelle claimed that doing these things were “good for the skin”, but Alec knew it was because of the new lifeguards assigned with each season. His sister had a type after all, and it was beautiful and covers in copious amounts of sunscreen.

She would try and lighten Alec’s dark cloud he often dragged around with him by playing a game of giving very vocal, very blunt descriptions and assumptions of the various lifeguards on duty. 

One had been dressed in a loose set of well-worn American flag swim shorts, with a full head of blonde curly hair, blue eyes, and scattered freckles. Isabelle deemed him worthy of a single date of drinks and maybe a slow dance or two. That’s it. Obviously - not obvious to Alec - he lived near or with his parents.

Another wore a one piece swimsuit in a solid blue that resembled the night sky. Her hair was long and dark, much like Isabelle’s, and piercing green eyes that scanned and surveyed every person that passed. Alec declined any and all descriptions past that point, reminding her that women were not part of his equation whatsoever, to which she replied,  _ I know. She’s for me.  _

The third summer had nothing of interest. There were notable food stand employees and ticket booth salesmen that the Lightwood siblings gave second glances to, but no one else was worth feigning drowning for. 

This summer, however, was different. For the lack of bodies in the summer prior, Fate, Destiny, and the Universe were making up for the fault. Alec had to catch his sister before she went walking into one of the tall posts that supported the shading structures.

It was a redhead in particular that caught the other Lightwood’s attention. She wore the classic red one piece that had  _ LIFEGUARD  _  printed across the chest along with the park’s location. 

“I’ll meet up with you later,” Isabelle told him before going off and disappearing amongst a sea of abnormally tall thirteen and fourteen year olds. The tell tale sound of water splashing followed by the sharp shrill of a whistle told him that she’d already put her first plan into action. 

Alec shook his head, searching, and eventually finding a shaded area near the high dive. There were two lifeguards on duty for this segregated pool - one to monitor the swimming lanes, and the other for the diving boards.

The one surveying the diving boards was paler than Alec, if possible, which was in all capacities hard to do when he was a lifeguard. Working in the sun. It didn’t make sense. He should look like the other lifeguard, in the lane section, that sported golden skin as though he had sunbathed every day all day for the majority of his life. 

He was the one to make Alec stumble.

Alec somehow made it to the clearest lane on the furthest part of the pool, but was still under the watchful gaze of Mr. Cute Lifeguard. He didn’t bother dipping a foot to test the waters, instead he dove straight in, taking long sweeping strides along the surface of the water. He kept an eye out for any passing swimmers or floating children as he allowed the water to slide over him like a second skin, glistening, rippling and pushing him further into the coolness. He made it across, pivoted, then crossed the length of the pool again. 

As his hands reached the tiled trim of the pool rim, he broke the surface of the water in deep rugged gasps. Claiming to be out of shape would be a vast understatement. It’s been years since Alec’s been swimming like this and was in no way ready to be showing off in front of a lifeguard with a high chance of drowning.

His calloused hands reached up and out of the pool, preparing himself on the cement to pull his weight, but met a pair of well tanned, and pedicured, feet attached to an equally attractive lifeguard.

The man cleared his throat, setting his arm akimbo. “Come here often?”

Alec wasn’t sure if he heard that right. He discreetly shook out his hair, and hopefully his ears, before prompting, “What?”

“Do you come here often?” he asked again. “Perhaps not, because I would have remembered a fine man like yourself.”

Alec couldn’t wait in the pool like some fish before being caught. He pulled himself from the water in one fell swoop and let the water slide from his body, pretending not to notice how much the lifeguard was paying attention to every individual drop. 

“Don’t you have people to watch? Lives to save?”

The words took a moment to process. The man snapped up, gaze focused. “I’m back. What?”

Alec pointed to the pool, then the lifeguard station that was now occupied by another, less attractive, male.

“Lucky for you,” the man drawled, “I just got off duty.”

“Lucky for me?”

The lifeguard took a few bold, brave steps forward into Alec’s personal space. He only needed to take a two more until they would be breathing the same air and sharing the same warmth -

“I’m here for the rest of the afternoon. We can hang out, talk, chat, practice CPR.”

Alec chuckled. “You want to pound on my chest?”

“Oh, darling. I want to pound a lot more than your chest.”

Now Alec needed the chill of the pool. 

“Hey, big brother,” came the only voice he’d rather not hear amidst this conversation - or any regarding an attractive, flirting man. They were just getting to the good part - “Where’s our spot?”

Alec loosely gestures to the area on his left towards where he thought he’d left everything. It wasn’t one of his priorities at the moment. He’d rather be thinking about a fairly tanned man with fitted rose printed shorts and short cut hair. 

“Alec,” Izzy interrupted again. “Leave the lifeguard alone.”

“Yeah,  _ Alec,”  _ the lifeguard mused. 

Alec turned, sparing his sister the slimmest of moments. “I’ll see you in a minute.”

“One minute.” Isabelle held up a single painted finger. “And then I drag you back.”

Alec thanked whatever and whoever was above or below for granting him these moments where Isabelle relinquished her need to be the helicopter mom. 

“I do,” Alec blurted. 

His - the lifeguard blinked. “You what?”

“I do - I will come here often. If you're here.”

“Oh,” the man exhaled, a soft pink tinging his cheeks. “I’ll be here if you are.”

“Sounds like a -“

“It’s been more than a minute,” came from behind, followed by a tight grip circling his bicep.

Alec sighed, resigning. “I’ll see you again?”

“Of course you can, pretty boy. I work here after all.”

“Of course. And you can call me Alec,” he offered. The nickname sent shivers down his spine, not unwelcome, but Alec would rather not spend time trying to calm himself down.

The tan man smiled. “Alright, Alec,” he let his name roll off of his tongue. “So long as you call me Magnus.”

“Magnus,” Alec tried, earning another squeeze. “Fine -  _ Fine  _ \- It was nice.”

“Any time, darling,” Magnus chimed, watching him being dragged away.  “Oh, Alec?”

Thankfully, Isabelle spared them a final moment. “Yes?”

Magnus smirked and the image shot straight into his mind and his chest. “I’d love to learn what stroke is your favorite.”

Alec shuddered. 

“Dear  _ Lord,”  _ Isabelle hissed.  _ “Men.” _

Alec pried his eyes away from Magnus to glower at the very epitome of an annoying little sister.  _ “What was that for?” _

Isabelle mocked him. “You’re pining. It’s gross to watch.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “You always keep them wanting for more,” she mused, flicking her sunglasses down onto her nose and flattening on the towel she brought specifically for tanning. 

_ Keep him wanting for more.  _ Alec took a deep breath, stretching out, taking more time in spreading his core.  _ Keep him wanting for more. _

Magnus was undoubtedly unlike any other man that Alec has ever been with or ever seen. He’s as vibrant as the sun and, as much as Alec is pale, Alec could hardly look away. He didn’t want to or feel the need to. If Magnus was the sun, Alec would happily burn and wither beneath his touch to be embraced in his warmth. 

Alec settled beside his sister, very much aware of the eyes that watched him from across the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabble or fic ideas, follow me on tumblr: endlesstalesofwonder


End file.
